User talk:Silverspark735
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sinister Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Intrudgero98 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 1LugiaLover (Talk) 08:03, February 21, 2011 Nope, just edit how you like :)-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 16:35, February 21, 2011 (UTC) How awesome.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 17:05, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Kekekekekekekekekekeke, the forces of evil will never be meddled with again!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 17:05, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Good? Don't you mean EVIIIIIIIIIIL!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????/-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 21:04, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Why, thank you. Yes, Intru and I great friends and both avid lovers of sinister fanfiction. I did happen to write 2 fics for this place: one that's unfinished (my Toy Story fic) and one that is finished (my Tangled fic). If you've seen both movies, then I hope they entertain you. Be sure to leave a comment. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 12:44, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead and make that god category. I'll remove the Location category.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 21:14, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Silver!!!! I'll certainly try. Hey, do you have any dark twisted friends who might be interested in thi site?-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 17:21, March 7, 2011 (UTC) If you could, that would be great. Thanks.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 16:11, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Kay, thanks.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:07, March 9, 2011 (UTC) There you are! Your first duty as admin is too make up some new rules for the wiki!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 18:57, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Yep, but don't abuse your powers!--20:30, March 10, 2011 (UTC) What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! Your welcome, but if you do abuse your powers (which I KNOW you will never) I will not ban you but remove your powers.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:37, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes! Excellent!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:41, March 10, 2011 (UTC) HAZZAH!!!!! Oh and here's another little piece of info. The wiki's target is to get 100 pages by Christmas! That should be loads of time.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:45, March 10, 2011 (UTC) 67 in content.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:48, March 10, 2011 (UTC) HAZZAH!!!!!!!!!!! Again lol. Anyway, have any other ideas planned for the wiki?-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:51, March 10, 2011 (UTC) There you go, but now can you please comment on my story Blue Moon-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 19:41, March 16, 2011 (UTC) It's great, love it! Your in charge of putting that up though!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 16:17, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Silver! Can I ask you to read this recent blog? I wondered if you'd like to read my ideas and be sure to tell me which one you're excited about the most. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 21:29, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Since I'm a huge mythology girl, I thought that this would sound fun. Intru says his favorite is the Syntax Error, one; I really didn't get that, but he only said he liked it because Sam's dead (This was my response: O_O;). I'm kind of afraid to write it since Sam is my favorite character. Do you think I could write it? Also, if I had to chose the story I'd be excited to write, it's the Black Swan one. It was just such a great movie! Did you see it? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 23:43, March 18, 2011 (UTC) It’s about obsessive ballerina Nina Sayers who is cast in the lead role in Swan Lake, wherein the White Swan needs love to break the spell, and she kills herself when her prince instead falls for the Black Swan. Now, she can dance the White Swan, but in order to become the Black Swan, she has to try and find her dark, sensual side. Through that process, she begins experiencing vivid hallucinations and is even convinced that her alternate, Lily, is trying to take the role from her. When I publish my BS fic, you’ll have to look up the plot on Wikipedia to understand it, better. Also, if you read the plot for Syntax Error, do you think I could write it? Sorry if I sound unconfident; I’m just afraid people would react negivately since a fan favorite (Sam) dies. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 23:54, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! That was very nice! :) Before I tell you something else, I also want to thank you for the FS template and I want to ask you this: have you seen Coraline? The other thing I was going to say is this little fun fact: the tagline for In Honor of Pepper is the last line a descendant of an Athenian says after the battle is over. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 00:05, March 19, 2011 (UTC) HAZZAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So, when's your next story coming out?-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 10:07, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Cool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 10:42, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure, what do you have in mind?-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 12:11, March 19, 2011 (UTC) We could put a line under every agreeing section?-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 18:51, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Kay thanks.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 22:43, March 19, 2011 (UTC) It looks great, thanks!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 23:04, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Awesome!!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 23:22, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Amazing! I must thank him! Too Silverspark's talkpage on the wiki we always used to chat on wher Gary hopefully said he'd advertise!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 12:11, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry that I couldn't get to you earlier; I got a touch of fever and had to miss Sunday school. :( Okay, anyways, thanks for recognizing my 100 edits. I didn't even notice till now. XD Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 20:05, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Did you see my rap on youtube? If you didn't just go to my channel.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! A high IQ makes for lots of Contributions! 21:11, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, Kera and I are usually on some chat site or something while we edit, so we tell each other our ideas and other things, and how we want a part of it to go along. I guess you could say we kinda debate our ideas. We both have the same level of dark mind, mine more evil, Kera's more insane, I guess. Plus we usually base our Fanfictions off Roleplays we did before on that chatsite, and etc. [[User:1LugiaLover|'Ku-Ku-Ku!']]''' Gero-Gero-Gero!''' 14:13, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Fanfiction is a story made by a fan of a series, like if you are a fan of, say, Indiana Jones and want to make a fanfiction you write a story about India Jones. A fiction is a story you made up. Your second job as admin is too change all made up stories in this wiki to fiction. Most if not all is in the fanfiction category. So all your stories are now going to have to become Fiction.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 16:37, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Most definately.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:34, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay :). I should immortalise you in epic poetry!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:54, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome! When I have time, I'll be able to read the rest of Plight of Cylirax. And yeah, Carrie was actually a novel by Stephen King, but of course they made it into a movie. The only difference I see between Carrie and Cylirax is that Carrie's more sensitive and mousy than Cylirax. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 12:04, March 23, 2011 (UTC) She's already a buero...-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 17:33, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome, hey, the 24th of April will be a special wiki occasion for SFFW. If you want I can give you details.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:18, March 23, 2011 (UTC) It's SFFW day! I'm changing the theme of this wiki also. THere will be a contest to create the most un-sinister story here, we'll take down all nominations after judging. There also will be new wiki targets, blogs and a truckload of new pages. I'll be off my feet editing. Also, I might be a bit slow responding since I'm watching My Little Pony FIM-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:24, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Also I'm launching a parasite wiki (a parasite of this wiki "Sinister Poetry Wiki" specially for poems!!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:28, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I do know what the word means, except it's more of a "Side-wiki". They are the same initially but this wiki will host it. Advertisements of SPW will appear on the main page and blogs.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:39, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I hope by December we'll have attracted new users, that's when we're gonna start our 500 page countdown.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:44, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes I love to make up words!! Like yumaricifious!!!! I created a whole DICTIONARY!!--20:48, March 23, 2011 (UTC) What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! Lol, I especially like making up words that end with "us".-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 21:01, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, though it has only 500 words in it.--16:05, March 24, 2011 (UTC) What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! O_O, hey Silverspark, I'm wondering, what do you do in your freetime?-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 18:53, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Uh-huh (pushes glasses up to eyes and whips out notebook and jots it down.) I'm writing a report.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 18:57, March 24, 2011 (UTC) School.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 19:03, March 24, 2011 (UTC)